There are many circumstances in which it is required to monitor and analyse the operation of systems, so that, for example, any potential problems can be identified and solved, and predictions regarding future operation of such systems can be made. For example, it may be required to monitor the operation of a computer network consisting of tens, hundreds or even thousands of computer stations, having many points of control.
One known method of achieving this analysis is to build an electronic model of the system using manual identification of the system architecture. In other words, an operator identifies the system architecture including its host and all nodes connected thereto and creates an electronic model of the entire system accordingly. In order to run such a system model, it is necessary to obtain measurements directly from the real system, and use these to run the model. The measurements taken will depend largely on what information is required to be obtained from the model. For instance, in one arrangement, such measurements may be obtained by tracking all data packets being transported around the real system and between nodes. As a particular example, in a trusted computer platform, the measurements may comprise round trip times of all packets being transported through the system.
Once the model is being run using measurements or data obtained from the real system, it can be manipulated to investigate various factors, including a reaction to a failure at certain points in the system, the effect of a failure of a certain length of time and/or level, possibly depending on the current load on the system, and the cost implications of such a failure, as well as future capacity requirements and their effects on the operation of the system.
However, there are a number of problems associated with this type of manual identification of system architecture and building of a network model. Firstly, it is prone to error as it can be extremely difficult to accurately identify the network architecture. Secondly, it is difficult and time-consuming to keep it up to date. In any event, the resultant model may be cumbersome in the sense that it can often become as complicated as the system it is intended to represent. Finally, the method described above may not be suitable as analysis methodologies and requirements change.
We have now devised an arrangement which overcomes the problems outlined above.